The Other Trager Sister
by SoapFanTracy
Summary: Fawn comes to Charming to see her father, and winds up right in the middle of SAMCRO drama. As sides are taken within the club, will Fawn be able to hold the family her father cherishes together or is it hopelessly broken?


**The Other Trager Sister**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All characters, places, terms, events, etc are property of Kurt Sutter, sutterink, and Fox/FX.

**Summary: **Fresh out of law school, having just passed the Bar exam, Tig's daughter Fawn comes to Charming and things will never be the same for SAMCRO again!

**Rating: **M for language, violence, and sexual situations.

**Chapter 1**

It was a slow day at TM, so when a woman pulled in driving a brand new Corvette convertible, it got everyone's attention. As she got out of the car, Happy approached her. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I'm looking for Tig. Is he around?"

"Who's askin?'

"His daughter, Fawn. Is he here?"

"Not right now. Park your car and come inside." Happy told her. Fawn did as he told her, pulling over to a corner of the lot near the bikes and parking her car. After grabbing her purse, she got out of the car and followed Happy into the clubhouse. The guys inside whistled and catcalled before asking Happy who she was. "Tig's daughter." Happy told them. The whistles and catcalls immediately stopped.

Fawn chuckled and said, "I'm looking for my Dad. Can anyone tell me where he is?"

Jax stepped up and said, "He got picked up by the cops a couple of hours ago."

"On what charges?" Fawn asked.

"They said they wanted to question him about a hit and run in Oakland." Jax told her.

"Is Unser still in charge at Charming PD?" Fawn asked.

"Naw, the sheriff's took over last year. Lt. Roosevelt is in charge now."

"Have you called a lawyer for him?"

"No, was waitin to see if he got charged with anything. Lawyer's $2000 an hour." Jax told her.

"Ok, I'm going to go see what I can do to get him released, free of charge."

"What do you think you can do to help him?" Opie asked.

"I'm going to put those years of law school he paid for to use." Fawn said as she hurried out. A few seconds later, they heard her car start and pull out of the lot.

Fawn went straight to the Sheriff's office and went inside. She asked the desk sergeant where she could find Lt. Roosevelt. "Who's asking?"

"Fawn Trager. He brought one of my clients in for questioning. I want to speak to him and see my client, Alexander Trager immediately." Fawn said.

"I'll go see if the LT has time to speak to you." The sergeant said.

"Tell him to make time." Fawn said. The Sergeant rolled his eyes at her and went to find Lt. Roosevelt. A few minutes later, he came back and told her to follow him. He led her back to an interrogation room, where she found her father being questioned by Lt. Roosevelt. "Lieutenant, are you questioning my client without his lawyer present?"

"We were just having a friendly chat." He said.

"You went to his place of business, handcuffed him, and brought him here in an official vehicle, correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you advise him of his rights?"

"No, I didn't see any need to; I just brought him here to ask him a few questions."

"I'm assuming you've been on the job for more than five minutes, so you should know the difference between having someone in custody and having a friendly chat, and this isn't a friendly chat. Now, give me a few minutes with my client." Fawn said in a tone of voice that made it clear that made it clear that she wasn't playing around. Roosevelt got up and left the room after telling her he would be back in ten minutes.

After he was gone, Tig said, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I passed the bar exam last week and wanted you to be the first one I told."

"You haven't called your mother yet?" Tig asked.

"You mean the insane hippie coke addict? No. I don't care if she knows or not."

"What about your sister?"

"I haven't talked to her in almost six months. Not since she showed up at my apartment in the middle of the night telling me she needed $1500, but wouldn't tell me why she needed it. She got pissed when I wouldn't give it to her, threw a rock through my car windshield and left. I tried to call her the next day, but she won't take my calls. Now, why did the cops drag you in here?"

"A guy tried to run down the leader of the one-niners and killed his girlfriend by accident. The guy claims he saw driving the car, so they brought me in for questioning."

"Did you do it?" Fawn asked. "I'm asking as your lawyer." Tig smirked at her, but didn't say anything. "Ok, have you said anything to the Lieutenant?"

"No. I haven't even asked for a glass of water or to take a piss."

"Has he said anything about evidence against you?"

"As far as I know, they only have Laroy's word for it. They found the car, but there weren't any fingerprints or DNA. Nothing to tie the car to me."

"Ok. I'm going to get you out of here, then you can buy me lunch. Call it paying my retainer." Fawn said with a grin. Tig laughed as she left the room to find Lt. Roosevelt. Fawn and the lieutenant came back a few minutes later. "You're free to go Trager, but don't get too used to your freedom. I'm going to prove you were driving that car and then you're going back to Stockton, for 25 to life."

"That sounds like a threat, Lieutenant." Fawn said. "I suggest you focus on investigating the case, and not on trying to pin it on my client based on the word of a known gang leader and drug dealer. Now, if you will excuse us, we have better things to do than stand around here." Without waiting for Roosevelt to respond, Fawn and Tig turned and walked outside, where she tossed him the keys to her car. "It's not a Harley, but it's still a sweet ride." Fawn told him as she got into the passenger seat. Tig grinned and got behind the wheel. As soon as they were buckled in, he cranked the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. After a quick stop at the diner to pick up burgers and fries for the two of them, they headed back to TM to let everyone know he had been released and to pick up Tig's bike.


End file.
